Core Narrative 3
'''The Discovery''' The Other planets have thought they were the only people in the solar system a group of engineers from the planet of Jubar have found this out and are forming a group called the Wraiths. The leader of the Wraiths is Ralph he forms the group and tries to spread the word that they are not the only planet with people on it. The other inhabitants of Jubar do not believe it is the truth because they A.I. Leader HS99 aka Hank has told them this is not true. They worship the A.I. Ralph gets some people behind him is his cause including their world leader Conner. Ralph and Conner factor a plan to go to the other planets to tell them everything they know about the other planets. Their plan is to take and fix up and old spaceship that's left on their planet from when they got dropped off there in. After being in hiding working on this ship word begins to spread about what they are planning to do they begin to grow in number now the Wraiths are 120 strong and still growing, but in a planet with a population of over 10 million their number are still small. They get the ship done after just six months with them all mostly being engineers they devised the ship to go undetected by the A.I.. They have set a date for April 10th 40 A.E., On April 10th 40 A.E. they take off to head for an unknown planet. They land in a planet that looks like a war zone with all the mines and poor living conditions. They people on the planet are in complete shock their leader Wess comes to great them as they have landed in the capital of Mambia, Arcturus. Wess tells them everything about their planet. The people of Mambia welcome them as they tell stories of their planet Jubar and how they discovered they were not the only ones in the solar system and that their was also another planet they have yet to visit. Wess gives them some of his people to go on the journey to next planet with them. They take off and head for the next planet They begin their journey to the next unknown planet. They Arrive a short time after to this rich lavish looking planet with technology they have never seen before completely different from their home planets where the people live as one with the A.I. and worship them. They land in Nova the capital of Raki. They first meet Garrison a half A.I. human hybrid who talks them about their city and how they are one with the A.I.. Ralph tells them that they are from the other planets in the same solar system and have made the trip to tell them they are not alone in the solar system and that the A.I had been lying to them all this time. Garrison introduces them to leader Sam. They decided to for an army of sorts to over through the system they are living in. But with them being so integrated with the A.I. its goint to be hard. ADDITIVE COMPREHENSION: they discover they are not the only people in the Gala Solar System. GENRE: Science Fiction, Ad TARGET MARKET: Young teens , Adults MEDIUM: Novel PLATFORM: E-book, paperback.